Untitled
by Rinnu
Summary: Se había acostado con el novio de una de sus mejores amigas y lo peor ¡Días antes de la boda de ellos! Era el ser más despreciable en toda la faz de la tierra. Este fic participa en el "Reto Erótico del mes de Marzo-Abril" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".
1. Untitled Pt1

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

_Este fic participa en el "Reto Erótico del mes de Marzo-Abril" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"._

* * *

**Untitled.**

Estaba sentada frente a la lavadora viendo como la ropa giraba y giraba, no terminaba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar hace unas horas, seguía en shock. Hundió su cara entre sus piernas y lloró de nuevo, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a una de sus dos mejores amigas?.

Kikyou no se merecía tenerla como amiga, aún recordaba cuando se conocieron, fue en preparatoria, cuando en su primer año decidió entrar al equipo de Kyudo y Kikyou que iba en segundo grado era la capitana. Desde entonces la ayudo incondicionalmente para que ella la sucediera, cosa que paso.

Se sobresalto al escuchar el teléfono, pero como en las últimas tres horas, no contesto, dejo que la llamada entrará a la contestadora.

"Kagome-chan, ¿Estás bien? Me tienes preocupada. Si necesitas hablar sabes que puedes contar conmigo."

Esa era Sango, su otra mejor amiga, ella lo era desde kindergander y tenían un lazo más intimo, sabía que si le contaba lo que paso ella comprendería, ya que a pesar de también ser amiga de Kikyou había siempre cierta rivalidad entre ellas.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y esperó a ver si dejaban mensaje.

"Es el onceavo mensaje que te dejo. Ya despierta dormilona, seguramente ayer te la pasaste a lo grande con alguno de los padrinos pero ¡Ya despierta! ¡Te necesito! ¡URGE!"

Esa era de nuevo Kikyou, no sabía como la encararía ahora, la había traicionado y ¡De la peor manera! Su amiga se casaba en tres días y ella se había acostado con su novio, había provocado que Inuyasha le fuera infiel.

_Infiel_, aquella palabra no la dejaba de atormentar.

Pero... Debía admitir que había sido la noche más fabulosa de su vida, lo que comenzó como una cena para pre-celebrar la boda de Kikyou e Inuyasha, de alguna manera terminó con ella e Inuyasha en la cama de su departamento. Recordaba que Inuyasha la llevó a su departamento, ya que por la hora no había taxis, en el camino platicaron de viejos momentos, él la llevo hasta la puerta del departamento y entro para recoger la lista de invitados que habían confirmado, después de eso...

**... ...**

Los besos se habían convertido en salvajes, a cada segundo exigiendo más, sus lenguas se enredaban y ninguno de los dos daba tregua. En segundos, Kagome ya tenía el cierre de su vestido abajo e Inuyasha había perdido su camisa.

Inuyasha con sus manos acariciaba las caderas de Kagome, las fue subiendo lentamente hasta posarlas en las mangas del vestido y terminó de quitárselo, quedado ella solo con su conjunto de ropa interior. Enseguida con sus ávidas manos masajeo los pechos de Kagome, logrando arrancar gemidos de placer por parte de ella.

La azabache rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha, sentía todo su cuerpo arder, era como si tuviera fiebre, su corazón bombeaba como loco y de a momentos perdía la noción de todo.

Cayeron en la cama sin dejar de besarse, Inuyasha terminó de deshacerse del sujetador para saborear con mayor libertad aquellos montes que estaban frente a él. Toda ella despertaba una parte de él que creyó no existía, era como si en su interior un demonio hubiese estado dormido y ahora despertaba solo por Kagome. Se removió inquieto, el maldito pantalón ya le estorbaba.

― Kag...― habló con voz ronca.― Necesito que me desabroches el pantalón.

― No... Yo no...― debía estar loco, ella no podía hacerlo, de solo pensarlo le temblaban las manos.

― Solo quita el cinturón y desabrocha el pantalón, ya comienza a serme incomodo.― no le pediría más, no quería asustarla.

Bien el podía hacer esa tarea pero no quería quitar sus manos de sobre ella, ya luego se las arreglaría para que su pantalón cayera.

Con movimientos torpes Kagome logró hacer la tarea pedida por el chico, pero creyó morir cuando en un movimiento de piernas por parte de Inuyasha en un intento por librarse del pantalón, sus manos tocaron el grande, duro y caliente miembro del chico; no salía si estaría a la altura de la situación.

Aprovechando que tenía a la azabache a su merced, introdujo sus manos dentro de sus bragas y sin piedad comenzó a masajear su clítoris, aquella acción ocasiono que ella intensase alejarse pero él no la dejo, con su mano libre la sostuvo en su lugar, en segundos su mano estaba mojada por los jugos de ella y fue cuando se aventuro a introducir un dedo en su vagina para llevarla al cielo.

Veía fascinado como ella se retorcía entre sus brazos y el colchón, el cabello de Kagome desparramado, su rostro rojo, perlas de sudor en su frente y ella mordiendo su labio en un intento de controlar sus gemidos, era la visión más excitante que jamás había tenido.

Ya no podía soportarlo, si esto era antes de consumar aquel acto, ya quería saber lo que le esperaba cuando Inuyasha estuviera dentro de ella, seguramente sería más gratificante que solo tener dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, penetrándola sin piedad. En segundos, explotó en un poderoso orgasmo, lo que la desoriento por un momento.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó preocupado Inuyasha, tal vez esto era demasiado para ella y debía ir más despacio o no forzarla a más.

― Estoy muy bien... Eso fue... Kami... Fue maravillo.― contestó mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

― Si eso fue maravillo, imagina como será lo que sigue.― dijo al quedar entre las piernas de ella.

Kagome soltó un chillido, no se dio cuenta cuando perdió sus bragas e Inuyasha ya no tenía nada de ropa, seguramente aprovecho su momento de letargo para hacer aquello.

― Te prometo que seré cuidadoso.

― Inu...― quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué, así que solo abrió más sus piernas para él.

― Juró que lo disfrutaras, te adoro Kag.

Inuyasha tomó su miembro y lo guió a la entrada de ella, en un primer intento resbalo a causa de los juegos que emanaban de ella, solo esperaba que eso ayudara a que no le doliera a la azabache. Al lograr adentrar la cabeza su pené en ella la miró de nuevo, quería verla en todo el proceso, quería guardar en su mente cada gesto que ella hiciera cuando la hiciera suya.

Podía sentir la carne dura de Inuyasha abriéndose paso en ella y conforme aquello ocurría, su virginidad iba desapareciendo.

― No te tenses.― dijo al sentir que las paredes interiores de ella se cerraban.― Relájate.― pidió al besarla y ella se relajó.

En un segundo Inuyasha terminó de entrar en ella y en contra de todo pronóstico, Kagome solo sintió una leve molestia, lo que le dio confianza a Inuyasha para iniciar con suaves penetraciones, que poco a poco subieron de intensidad.

En mitad del acto Inuyasha no puedo contenerse de ver la unión de sus cuerpos, era hasta cierto punto morboso verla, pero solo provoco que su excitación aumentará.

― Yasha... ¡Ah! Yasha.― gemía cada vez más Kagome, tenía razón, tener a Inuyasha dentro de ella era mejor que sus dedos.

― Ahora si puedes tensarte todo lo quieras.― le dijo al oído, ya que eso solo haría más placentera la penetración para ambos y quería sentir como el interior de Kagome no le quería dejar ir.

En un intento por contener las fuertes corrientes que le recorrían, Kagome se abrazo más fuerte de Inuyasha y puso una de sus piernas en las caderas de él, acto que no solo tomó desprevenido al ojidorado, si no que, provoco que la penetrará más profundo y gruñera de infinito placer.

― Kagome.― gruñó al sentirse más adentró de ella.― Eres exquisita.

― Siento que... Ya no... Puedo...

― Un poco más.― animó.

― No puedo...― podía sentir su vientre contraerse, al momento que una energía que quemaba crecía por todo su ser.

― Claro que puedes.― dijo al tomarla de las caderas y ayudarla a marcar un ritmo, un ritmo donde podía hundirse más en ella.― Acaba conmigo.

Acto seguido, Inuyasha aumentó su ritmo y la besó, la llevaría al nirvana y él iría con ella. En el momento que ella enterró sus uñas en su espalda, supo que había alcanzado el clímax y un una última envestida se dejo llevar también.

**... ...**

_Inuyasha._

¡Kami! De solo acordarse de aquello su cuerpo volvía arder e instintivamente apretó sus piernas, podía sentir que se había mojado de solo recordar.

Y para calmarse pensó en el día que se conocieron... Fue en un ciber-café cerca del campus de la universidad. Ella terminaba su trabajo de final de semestre para programación, cuando en una mesa cercana vio a un chico de ojos dorados, cabello negro y rebelde, que casi destroza su laptop.

― _¿Qué te hizo la pobre?― preguntó al acercarse._

― _Terminaba mi tesis cuando se apagó, no había guardado unos cambios importantes.― dijo con frustración._

― _¿Me dejarías intentar?_

― _Adelante.― dijo al ofrecerle la maquina, honestamente no creía que aquella chica pudiera hacer algo, tal vez solo se acercó para coquetearle._

― _Listo.― dijo al haber recuperado el archivo._

― _¡Asombroso! Muchas gracias.― dijo eufórico al ver que todo estaba allí, no había perdido nada._

― _De nada.― dijo al regresar a su asiento, cosa que desconcertó por completo al chico, hubiera esperado que ella se quedará y quisiera sacarle una cita._

_La observó hasta que llegó a su asiento, cogió sus cosas y fue hasta ella._

― _Deja te invitó algo en agradecimiento._

― _No es necesario, estás cosas se me dan.― dijo un poco sorprendida al ver que él estaba frente a ella._

― _Insisto.― dijo al sentarse frente a ella.― Además por lo que veo también estás trabajando ¿o no?― Kagome asintió.― Me llamó Takahashi Inuyasha._

― _Higurashi Kagome._

― _Entonces, Kagome... ¿Quieres un pastel, café, pan, smoothie o...? Ya sé, no me digas.― interrumpió antes de que ella contestará.― Eres más de las que prefieren los fráppes con crema batida, chispas de colores, jarabe de moka y una galleta de tubo._

― _¿Cómo supiste?― preguntó sorprendida, ese día no había pedido aquello, ese día optó por probar un latte._

― _Estudió para ser analista de conducta ¿Soy bueno?_

― _Mucho._

Y desde aquel día se hicieron amigos, con el paso del tiempo ella se enamoró de Inuyasha y a pesar de ser muy bueno analizando a las personas, jamás notó sus sentimientos por él y una parte de ella esta aliviada. Por otro lado, Sango le había dicho muchas veces que se los dijera y cuando estuvo por decírselos en su cumpleaños, Inuyasha y Kikyou se conocieron.

― _¿Quién es este chico tan lindo?__― preguntó coquetamente y con mucho interés.  
_

― _Kikyou, él es Takahashi Inuyasha.― comenzó a presentar Kagome._

― _¡El festejado! Soy Sakuraba Kikyou, llámame Kikyou._

― _Mucho gusto, ahora regresó.― dijo al ver que Miroku le hacía señas._

― _¿Sales con él?_

― _¿Qué?_

― _Lo que escuchaste._

― _No, pero él me g..._

― _En ese caso no te importará que le conquiste.― interrumpió._

― _Kikyou, en realidad yo..._

― _¡Gracias! Eres la mejor, cuando nos casemos tú serás mi dama de honor._

No supo porque no le dijo nada, dejo que ella se lo llevará. Pero le debía tanto a Kikyou que no podía negarle a Inuyasha, además entre ella y Kikyou, Kikyou tenía todas las de ganar y eso lo comprobó cuando en menos de dos semanas había logrado ser la novia de Inuyasha. Aquello le ganó muchos regaños por parte de Sango.

― _¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Lucha por él!_

― _No puedo._

― _¿Por qué no? Kagome, eres mejor partido que ella._

― _Kikyou no tiene la culpa que un maldito la dejase embarazada y ahora tenga una hija._

_Porque si, el último novio de Kikyou la embarazó y no se hizo cargo del bebé, Kikyou se esforzó mucho para salir adelante, ahora la pequeña tenía tres años, se merecía un buen padre y estaba segura que Inuyasha lo sería, la pequeña lo admiraba mucho._

― _Kaede se merece una familia, Kikyou e Inuyasha serán muy buenos padres._

La lavadora ya había terminado todo el cicló de lavado, sacó las sabanas y las puso en una cesta, ahora debía tenderlas, estaba por levantarse cuando se quedó observando la tela lila, lo que provocó que llorará de nuevo, lo mejor era quemarlas o tirarlas, ya que cada vez que las viera recordaría su pecado, un pecado que intentó lavar.

― ¿Qué tienes?― escuchó que le llamaban, volteo a la entrada del cuarto de lavado y vio a Sango, ella tenía llaves de su departamento por eso pudo entrar.

Sango le miraba preocupada, su amiga estaba hecha un desastre, vestía pijama y tenía los ojos hinchados por tanto llanto. Había tenido razón al seguir su intuición e ir a verla.

― Soy un monstro.― fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó sin comprender, se acuclillo junto a ella y le ofreció consuelo en sus brazos.

― Yo... Yo... Provoqué que Inuyasha le fuera infiel a Kikyou.― confesó al refugiarse en los brazos de Sango.

― ¿Cómo dices?

― ¡Soy de lo peor!

― Claro que no.

― Ya no puedo verlos, a Inuyasha, a Kikyou... ¿Qué voy hacer Sango?

― No te culpes, él también tiene la culpa.

Claro que también tenía la culpa, él muy desgraciado pudo resistirse pero siguió adelante, quien dice que no fue Inuyasha quien se aprovecho de Kagome y ella pensaba que todo fue su culpa.

― Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, pero ya no llores.― dijo al intentar consolarla.― ¿Qué fue lo que él dijo?― preguntó, pero su amiga no contestó.― No me digas que se fue sin decir nada.

― Estaba por decirme algo, pero su celular sonó, Kikyou le llamaba, ya tenía doce llamadas perdidas de ella... Dijo que luego hablábamos.

― Será desgraciado.

― ¿Qué voy hacer? No puedo ser su dama de honor, se casan este domingo, no voy a poder soportarlo.

― Inventaremos una emergencia de último momento, diremos que tu madre nos necesita de emergencia en Corea.― alabada fuera la familia Higurashi que se tuvo que ir a vivir a Corea.― Yo le llamaré a tu madre para contarle una verdad a medias para que nos cubra, porque en realidad iremos a Hawái con mi padre, le pediré a Miroku que nos consiga dos boletos para hoy.

― ¿Y si Miroku le dice a Inuyasha? Él es su amigo, no creo que nos ayude. ¿Y mi madre nos cubrirá?

― Nos van a ayudar, tu madre porque es tu madre y Miroku lo hará si no quiere que lo castre. Por la boda no te preocupes.― se adelantó al saber que también ese tema le preocupaba a Kagome.― Kikyou estará bien, no se va a morir porque no estemos y de todas maneras no quería usar aquel feo vestido que eligió para las damas.

― Gracias Sango.― dijo ya más calmada.

― No agradezcas, ve hacer tu maleta, llamaré a Miroku, espero poder irnos hoy en la noche.― dijo al ir a la sala y hacer las llamadas.

Era cobarde lo que iba hacer, su padre le enseñó a no huir, a ser fuerte ante los problemas, pero no tenía de otra, si se quedaba arruinaría el que debía ser el mejor día de Kikyou.

Fue hasta su recamara, saco una maleta de su closet y comenzó a guardar ropa... Ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

**Con esté retó esperó regresar a escribir, ya que cuando pensaba habían regresado las musas de mi inspiración, ocurrían cosas desagradables que me hacían decaer, aún estoy medio choqueada pero "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte" y espero que sea verdad. **

**Ojalá la historia cumpliera con el objetivo del reto y que fuese de su agrado.**

**19/04/2015**

**Pd. El titulo es temporal, ya que aún no se me ocurré un titulo apropiado.**


	2. Untitled Pt2

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

_Porque el público lo pidió, les traigo otro capítulo. Espero de corazón que les guste :D._

* * *

**Untitled.**

**Parte 2.**

¡Kuso! No podía dejar de pensar en Kagome y en lo que pasaron, le parecía tan irreal, por un momento pensó que era un sueño, pero no, el aroma de la azabache se había quedado impregnado en su ropa de tal manera que no pudiera olvidarse de ella.

El sonido de otra puerta cerrarse llamó su atención, miró al lugar del que provenía el sonido y desde el sofá vio a su prometida que iba y venía, entraba a una habitación y luego a otra ¿Qué no se podía quedar quieta?

― Esto sería más fácil con Kagome aquí.― se quejó al dejarse caer junto a su futuro esposo.

― ¿Qué buscas?― tal vez él le pudiera ayudar.

― Le llamaré de nuevo.― dijo al ignorar la pregunta hecha y marcarle a su amiga, ocho timbrazos y no le contestaba.― Es el onceavo mensaje que te dejo. Ya despierta dormilona, seguramente ayer te la pasaste a lo grande con alguno de los padrinos pero ¡Ya despierta! ¡Te necesito! ¡URGE!

― Ya no le dejes mensajes, te llamará cuando despierte, ella no está acostumbrada a desvelarse.― dijo un poco molesto por el tipo de mensaje que le dejo.

― Ya te lo dije, a ella le encanta la juerga y si no está en su casa debe estar en la de su amante en turno, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que tiene un chico con ella.

― Ella no es así.― defendió cortante.

― Yo la conozco de más tiempo, se como es, puede tener la cara de ángel y santa, pero es toda una diablilla desde la preparatoria.

― Debes estar confundiéndote.― ya se estaba hartando de las mentiras que estaba diciendo.

― Seguramente se fue con el chico de larga trenza, ¿Cuál era su nombre?.

― No sé de cual hablas.― claro que lo sabía y claro que se había dado cuenta de como miraba a Kagome, ganas de partirle la cara al idiota le sobraron pero por suerte Sango cuido bien de ella.

― ¡Bankotsu! Ese era.― al escuchar el nombre, Inuyasha rechino los dientes.― Seguramente ahora ni se puede levantar ¡O peor! ¡No puede sentarse! Le fascina que le den por detrás.

― ¡Deja de hablar así de ella!

¡Ya estaba encabronado! ¡Ya no soportaba otra mentira! Kagome no se había ido con ese tipo porque Él estuvo con ella, tampoco se acostaba con el primer chico que se le insinuara porque tuvo su primera vez con Él. En ese punto tenía una enormes ganas de gritarle toda la verdad, pero lo mejor era calmarse.

― ¿Qué te pasa?― le miró extrañada por el arranque de ira del chico.― Si no nos fuéramos a casar pensaría que la amas.

― Voy con Miroku.― dijo al levantarse, tomar su chamarra e ir a la puerta, ya no soportaba un minuto más allí.― Tengo que ver el traje.― mintió.

― Nos vemos en la noche.― dijo sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

**...**

Al llegar al apartamento de su amigo tocó como desesperado el timbre. Miroku se extraño de la manera en que llamaban, fue hasta la puerta y vio por la mirilla, se sorprendió al ver a Inuyasha, tenía mala pinta, abrió la puerta y el ojidorado entró de inmediato.

― ¿Qué pena traes? Por tu cara debe ser enorme.― dijo en forma de saludo Miroku.

― Me acosté con Kagome.― soltó de inmediato al dejarse caer en un sillón.

― ¡Hasta que Kami escucho mis plegarías! ¡Gracias!― exclamó lleno de júbilo.

― ¡Es serio Miroku!― gritó enojado de que su amigo no se tomará las cosas con seriedad.

― No me burlaba, es de corazón... Entonces no te casas con Kikyou― dijo al dar por hecho que eso sería lo correcto, pero la expresión de su amigo decía otra cosa.― ¡¿Si te casas?!

― No puedo cancelar.

― Si puedes, tu amas a Kagome y ella...

― Ella se merece a alguien con quien pueda formar su propia familia.― interrumpió.

― Otra vez con lo mismo.― dijo cansado de escuchar nuevamente esa estúpida excusa.

― Es verdad, ella siempre ha querido tener hijos y yo no puedo dárselos.

― Si hablas con ella comprenderá, te entenderá, pueden adoptar.― debía convencerlo para que no cometiera el mayor error de su vida.

― Ella merece los suyos propios y mi abuelo no la aceptará.

― Manda a volar al viejo.

― Él se hizo cargo de mi cuando mis padres murieron.

― Tus padres habrían querido que fueras feliz.― la carta de los padres no podía fallar.

― Le debo mucho.― no podía ser malagradecido.

― Tu abuelo quiere un nieto, Kikyou tiene una hija que no es tuya, no le veo la diferencia a que estés con Kagome y adopten un hijo.― dijo al analizar la situación.

― Él piensa que al unir el_ dojo_ Sakuraba y el Takahashi el legado de artes marciales de la familia volverá a ser lo que era, como lo era cuando mi padre vivía, lo del heredero ya no le importa si tiene sangre Takahashi o no, solo quiere recuperar su estatus.

― ¿Lo hace solo por eso? Inuyasha, tu puedes hacerlo eres muy bueno y la señorita Kagome tiene un talento para la arquería, harán un equipo excelente.

― El abuelo no lo ve de esa manera.

― Te enfrentas a criminales y no puedes hacerle frente a un anciano para defender tu amor por Kagome.― le hecho en cara.― ¿Y Sesshoumaru? Él también es su nieto.

― Sabes perfectamente que él tiene su propio legado por el lado de su madre y por ello logró deslindarse del viejo.

― Has lo mismo, por una vez en tu vida sigue su ejemplo.

― Tengo que pensar muchas cosas ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?― pidió al no tener otro lugar al cual ir.

― El tiempo que necesites, solo te digo una cosa, no te vayas a arrepentir de la decisión que tomes.

**...**

Se recostó en la cama y no puedo evitar recordar lo bien que se sintió al despertar esa mañana, ver a Kagome entre sus brazos, sentir su calidez lo lleno de felicidad, pero de inmediato un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, Kagome no se merecía lo que paso, jamás debió dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y acostarse con ella. Pero se veía tan hermosa con su vestido beige y encaje negro, luego en el camino platicaron como no lo hacían desde hace mucho, desde que Kikyou se metió a su vida.

La llevo a su casa y espero a que ella le entregara la lista de invitados que habían confirmado, Kagome se subió en un banquito para lograr bajar la lista de lo alto de su librero, y al no alcanzar se levantó más de puntitas, provocando que el banco se tambaleara, por supuesto que reaccionó rápido y la atrapo, lo que jamás imaginó fue que el tenerla tan cerca suyo y ella sonrojada por la poca distancia, le llevaría a besarla, cosa que terminó con ellos dos amándose en el cuarto de ella.

Observó sus manos y pensó que solo horas atrás, tenía entre ellas los pechos de Kagome. Aún podía recordar la tersa piel de ella contra la suya, sus cuerpos encajando a la perfección, sus alientos chocando o la respiración agitada la azabache en su cuello; la cara de Kagome cuando la fue poseyendo, nunca la olvidaría, era lo más maravilloso que había visto... Se revolvió inquieto en la cama, su miembro comenzaba a despertar, intentó cambiar sus pensamientos pero de inmediato le vino a la mente el momento en que las paredes internas de Kagome le atrapaban, su calor que le quemaba y el momento en que vio la unión de ellos dos... Se sentó en la cama y trató de calmarse, su miembro ya le dolía.

Y como si su mente no le quisiera dar tregua y ahora le quisiera hacer como la peor escoria del mundo, le hizo rememorar cuando la vio despertar, en ese momento supo que tendrían que hablar. Kagome al verlo le miró asustada y se cubrió de inmediato con la sabana, él se levantó y se puso su bóxer, iba a explicarle las cosas pero su celular sonó, no lo iba a contestar pero ya tenía doce llamadas perdidas de Kikyou.

― _Es Kikyou ¿verdad? No debes hacerla esperar, contéstale._

― _Tenemos que hablar._

― _Contéstale.__― insistió ella y él contestó. _

― _¿Mande?_

_\+ ¿Dónde estás? No contestas en tu casa._

― _Salí por un café.__― mintió._

_\+ Está bien, voy camino con Kagome por la lista de invitados, tráenos un café, yo quiero un deslactosado y a ella cómprale un expresso.__― ¿Expresso? Kagome no bebía expressos, ella prefería capuchinos o frappés._

― _Yo tengo la lista, mejor nos vemos en tu casa.__― informó al intuir que Kagome no quería ver a Kikyou en esos momentos._

_\+ Está bien, nos vemos amor._

― _Me tengo que ir, hablamos luego, lo prometo._

Se fue para que Kikyou no fuera a la casa de la azabache, pero ahora se arrepentía, no debió dejarla de esa manera, debió quedarse.

* * *

Estaban en casa de Kikyou y desde que llegó la notaba nerviosa, molesta, furibunda... Si por ella fuera ya hubiera destrozado algo. Hasta su madre se había alejado de ella.

― ¿Quieres tranquilizarte y decirme qué ocurre?

― Kagome se fue a Corea.― dijo finalmente.

― ¿Cómo que se fue?― debía ser otra mentira, seguramente se enojo con ella por no contestar ayer y ahora no la quería en su fiesta.

― Que su madre le llamó por una emergencia, Sango no me dijo cual era ¿Qué podía ser más importante que ayudarme en la boda?

― ¿Cuando te lo dijeron? ¿La familia de Kagome está bien?― ella no se hubieran ido solo porque si ¿Verdad?.

― ¿No me escuchaste? Se fue con Sango y necesito ayuda ¡La boda es en dos días!

― No puedo creer lo que escucho, su abuelo pudo haber enfermado, su hermano sufrido un accidente o algo malo a alguno de ellos y tú te preocupas por la boda.― le recriminó.

― Es mi sueño desde niña, tener una gran boda perfecta.― dijo chillando.

― No seas egoísta, alguien más te ayudará.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó al verle coger el celular.

― Voy a hablarle a la familia de Kagome para ver si están bien.― debía saber que tan grave era la situación.

* * *

Mientras Kikyou estaba en su despedida de soltera, él estaba en el apartamento de Miroku junto a Kouga y Sesshoumaru.

― Ya te casas mañana.― dijo Miroku para romper el silencio.

― No me lo recuerdes.

― Entonces... ¿Cómo está la familia Higurashi?.― preguntó para cambiar el tema, por supuesto que él sabía la verdad, pero no se la diría.

― No me contestan ¿Y si algo realmente malo paso?― esa situación no le gustaba para nada.

― Las malas noticias vuelan pronto.

― Lo sé.

― ¿Quien se murió?― preguntó Kouga al entrar a la sala y ver a los dos chicos deprimidos.

― La libertad y felicidad de esté individuo.― indicó Miroku.

― Cállense.― atacó molesto Inuyasha.

― Solo espero que Kagome logré superarte.― pensó en voz alta el moreno.

― ¡¿Ya le contaste?!― no era posible que Miroku no pudiera guardar un secreto.

― No he dicho nada.― se defendió de inmediato.

― ¿De qué hablan?― preguntó Kouga al no comprender la conversación.

― ¿De qué hablas tú?― preguntó Inuyasha al no querer meter la pata.

― Que es una suerte que Kagome se tuviera que ir y no tuviera que ver casarse a la persona que ha amado por años.― aclaró.

― ¿Qué ella qué?― preguntó incrédulo.

― ¿No nos digas que no lo sabías?― Miroku le observaba escéptico.

― No lo sabías.― confirmó Kouga al verle la cara de sorpresa.

― ¡¿Analizas la conducta y no te habías dado cuenta?!― gritó Miroku al ver que su amigo era un grandísimo tonto.

― Ella te ama prácticamente desde que se conocieron.― agregó Kouga.

― No puede ser cierto, lo dicen para que no me case. ¡Están mintiendo!― les atacó, no iba a caer en su sucio truco.

― ¿Qué es ese escándalo?― preguntó Sesshoumaru al entrar.― Si despiertan a Sakura están muertos― advirtió enojado, ya que después de una hora, finalmente había dormido a su hija de un año, no sabía cómo Rin la dormía en menos de diez minutos.

― Lo sentimos.― se disculpó Kouga.― Pero el pulgoso no sabía que Kagome lo ama.

― ¿Están de broma?― claro que debían estar bromeando.

― ¡¿Tú también lo sabías?!― ¿Todo mundo lo sabía menos él?

― Todos lo sabemos, se esfuerza por ocultarlo pero no sirve de nada.― dijo Sesshoumaru.

― No es posible... No puede ser... Tiene que ser broma...― dijo en shock, era demasiada información.

― ¿Qué más paso para que esté tan alterado?― preguntó Sesshoumaru al intuir que había algo más, Inuyasha no estaría en ese estado solo por recibir esa noticia.

― No puedo hablar, todavía espero tener hijos.― dijo Miroku al recibir las dos miradas en busca de explicaciones.

― ¡Te acostaste con ella!― gritó Kouga después de analizarlo un rato.

― ¡¿Estás loco?!― le reprochó Sesshoumaru.

― Yo... Es que... Intenté negarlo, pero... La amo demasiado.

― ¿Entonces por qué te casas con Kikyou?― quiso saber Kouga.

― Por complacer a su abuelo y el tema de unir dojos.― explicó Miroku.

― Pues si el viejo ese quiere unirlos, que él se case con Kikyou.― razonó Kouga.

― ¿Qué harás ahora?― preguntó Sesshoumaru.

― No lo sé.

_¿Por qué las cosas se habían complicado tanto?_

* * *

**¿Quieren otro o de plano ya lo dejo así? **

**11****/05/2015**


	3. Untitled Pt3

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

**Untitled.**

**Parte 3.**

Honolulu, hace una semana que estaban en Hawái, el padre de Sango las había recibido con los brazos abiertos y no les interrogó por su repentino viaje, cosa que Kagome agradeció enormemente. En esos días Sango y Kagome para distraerse, ayudaban en el pequeño puesto de comida que tenía el señor Yoshida en una de las playas. En su rato libre, Kagome caminaba por la playa, el agradable clima y la tranquilidad del lugar le permitían pensar con claridad, pudiendo ordenar su mente.

La tarde del domingo llegó y Kagome salió a disfrutar de la playa, era una fortuna que el padre de Sango viviera junto al mar. Se recostó en la arena, sus ojos chocolates observaban fijamente las nubes y las formas graciosas que formaban, escuchaba el romper de las olas y enterraba sus pies en la dorada arena. Seguramente era la peor amiga de todas pero, ya no se arrepentía de haberle entregado esa noche a Inuyasha, ella lo amaba y aunque sea una vez lo tuvo, era mejor eso a nunca ¿Cierto?. Además, Kikyou lo tendría por el resto de sus vidas y una parte de su ser se sentía feliz por saber que era primera vez que le había ganado a Kikyou.

Tenía que admitir que todavía le dolía recordar a Inuyasha y estaba segura que esa sensación no se iba a ir pronto, aun así, gran parte de ella ya estaba en paz.

― ¿Cómo estás?― preguntó Sango al recostarse junto a su amiga.

La había estado observando de lejos, desde la ventana de su habitación. Ya la veía de mejor ánimo, no como cuando llegaron o como el gran día de la boda; en definitiva Kagome ya tenía mejor apariencia. Considerado que desde su llegada le había dado su espacio, era hora de hablarle, de tener una charla de chicas.

― Justo ahora deben estar en el Caribe.― pensó en voz al recordar que ella misma fue la que realizó las reservaciones para aquella luna de miel, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, pero se había prometido no llorar más.

― No pienses en eso.― intentó animarla, ella que pensó que las cosas ya estaban más calmadas.

― Ya no me arrepiento.― confesó.

― ¿De qué?― no sabía si por acostarse con Inuyasha o haber dejado a Kikyou con la boda, esperaba que por ambas cosas.

― De lo que paso con Inuyasha, por lo menos una vez lo ame libremente y no viviré pensando en cómo hubiera sido.

Sango sonrió, le alegraba escucharla hablar de esa manera. Y cuando el cielo se comenzaba a tornar naranja decidió que era buen momento de hablarle de la llamada que recibió.

― Tu madre llamó, nos invita a pasar unos días con ella y que si quieres, puedes quedarte para siempre... Pero si lo prefieres, puedes seguir aquí.

― Corea será un nuevo comienzo.― dijo después de meditarlo un rato, ya no regresaría a Japón, ya no había razón para regresar.

― Compraré los boletos, y ya entra a comer, llevas dos horas aquí.

Kagome le observo sorprendida, no tenía idea que fuese tanto tiempo, a ella le parecía apenas media hora.

― Ya voy, solo deja veo el atardecer.

* * *

Apenas tres días con su familia y ya se sentía mejor, cogió su ropa y fue a darse una ducha, ese día quería ir a conocer algunos lugares, iba siendo hora que se fuera adaptando a Corea si tenía planeado continuar su vida en aquel país.

― Kagome iré con tu madre por las compras.― avisó Sango desde el otro lado de la puerta.

― Me baño y las acompaño.― dijo al ya estar lista para ducharse.

― Tu báñate con tranquilidad, regresaremos pronto.

― Pero...

― Entre más tarde, más gente y nos tardaremos más.― interrumpió Sango.

― Esta bien.― dijo al resignarse, ella quería acompañarlas, pero ya sería en otra ocasión, por ahora tendría una ducha muy relajante en la bañera.

Al terminar su baño y haberse puesto ropa cómoda, fue a la sala a mirar un poco de tv, a los pocos minutos tocaron a la puerta, debía ser la paquetería que llevaba un pedido de Souta. Fue a atender, pero nada le preparo para lo que vio, mejor dicho, para a quien vio.

Allí, frente a ella, estaba Inuyasha mirándola fijamente ¿Cómo había dado con ella? ¿Por qué no estaba en el crucero?, él intentó acercarse a ella pero en reflejo retrocedió.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― logró articular y sonar cortante, no se iba a dejar engatusar.

Finalmente, después de tantos días podía verla, tenerla frente suyo, y ella le hablaba indiferentemente, ¿Pero qué esperaba? ¿Qué ella le saltara a los brazos después de lo que paso?.

― Vine por ti.― contestó, tal vez fue al punto demasiado pronto, pero fue su subconsciente el que hablo con total honestidad.

― ¿Qué dices?― debía estar loco.

― Que te amo y vengo por ti.― finalmente le había dicho lo que por años se negó.

― Kami, debí quedarme dormida en la bañera.― pensó en voz baja, esté momento no podía estar pasando, era irreal.

― Kagome...― le llamó al intentar tocarla.

― ¡No!― retrocedió aún más y se escudo detrás de la puerta.― ¡Tú te casaste con Kikyou!― le reclamó, no iba a convertirse de ninguna manera en la segunda, en la amante.

― ¡No me case! ¡No pude hacerlo! Huí una noche antes.― explicó desesperado al querer que ella le creyera para poder recuperarla.

― Mientes.― no le creía, mejor dicho, no quería creerle y que luego su corazón se rompiera de nuevo al saber que era mentira.

― No podría, lo estuve haciendo por mucho tiempo al negarme que te amo, ya no puedo.― se estaba sincerando lo más que podía y ella noble creía.

― Vete.― pidió al no querer seguir viéndolo.

― Kag...― intentó tomarla de la mano y al estar a milímetros de lograrlo, ella se la apartó.

― ¡No me toques!― si dejaba que tuvieran contacto no estaba segura si podría seguir manteniendo su máscara de "ya no me importas".

― Te daré espacio y tiempo, pero no me voy a rendir.― advirtió el chico, no la continuaría presionando, lo último que quería era alterarla y era lo único que estaba logrando.

Kagome cerró la puerta principal, subió a la habitación donde se estaba quedando y se dejo caer en la cama, de inmediato comenzó a llorar, se sentía tan tonta, Inuyasha había logrado alterarla e ilusionarla, en verdad quería creer en todo lo que le dijo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Inuyasha la fue a ver y todos los días le llamaba. Nunca le contestaba y no pensaba hacerlo, ahora le tocaba a ella vengarse por todo lo que le hizo pasar.

Se sirvió jugo para acompañar su emparedado y vio de reojo a Sango que la observaba fijamente desde hacía minutos, aquello ya le estaba incomodando.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó fastidiada.

― Nada...― contestó al tomar el bote de jugo y fingir leer la etiqueta.― Está bien, hay algo.― dijo finalmente.― Miroku me dijo que Inuyasha no se irá de Corea hasta verte de nuevo.

― Como si me importara.

― También me dijo que te ama desde hace mucho, pero hay algo en su vida que le impide hacerlo con libertad.

― Ese algo tiene nombre, Kikyou.

― Si hablarás con él te sorprenderías.― pensó sin querer en voz alta, hasta hace poco ella desconocía el secreto del ojidorado.

― Tú me ayudaste a escapar ¿Y ahora quieres que lo vea?― no la entendía.

― Se lo que hice, pero el pobre en verdad está destrozado.― reveló sin querer y de inmediato cerro boca.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?― la observo fijamente y al Sango apartarle la vista, la descubrió.― ¡Fuiste a verlo!― le acusó.

― Debía ver su estado con mis propios ojos, no me fiaría tan fácilmente de la palabra de Miroku.― se defendió y excusó.

― Entonces dime aquello que no lo deja en paz.

― Eso es algo que él tiene que decirte, no me corresponde ni a mí, ni a Miroku, Kouga o Sesshoumaru.

― Así que... Todos lo saben menos yo.

― Solo te digo que si dejas que te lo expliqué comprenderías muchas cosas.― se apresuró a decir al ver que le iba a repelar.

No iba a verlo, ya se había decidido, no quería caer de nuevo en sus redes y que su corazón junto con su alma sufrieran otra decepción. Inuyasha tuvo demasiado tiempo para hablarle sobre su secreto y nunca lo hizo, ellos se contaban lo que fuese ¿Acaso él no le dijo alguna vez que confiaba plenamente en ella?.

* * *

Corto una rebana de flan, la sirvió en un plato con una cuchara y salió al balcón. Su hija llevaba ya mucho tiempo observando la ciudad. Desde que le llamarón para pedirles el extraño favor de cubrirlas, supo que algo iba mal, pero no preguntó, confiaba en Kagome y cuando estuviera lista, su pequeña le contaría lo que le pasaba.

Lo único que sabía era que había discutido con Inuyasha y entre los dos se había creado un gran muro, un muro que el chico intentaba demoler pero su hija lo realzaba.

Debería estar indignada con Inuyasha, primero se iba a casar con aquella amiga de su hija y ahora, resultaba que siempre no se caso porque amaba a Kagome. Ella sabía muy bien que aquel joven siempre amo a su hija y nunca entendió por qué se decidió por Kikyou, había algo, Inuyasha tenía un secreto e intuía que esa era la razón por la cual jamás le correspondió a Kagome.

― Te traje flan.― dijo al sentarse al lado de su hija.

― Gracias.

― Mira lo que encontré.― le mostró una foto en donde estaban Kagome e Inuyasha en el parque de atracciones.

― Mamá...― no podía creer que su madre también estuviera interviniendo por Inuyasha, ¡Era su madre, debía estar de su lado!

― No vine a decirte que lo veas.― aclaró.― No se qué paso entre ustedes, solo sé que una imagen vale más que mil palabras y en esto solo veo amor. Siempre me pregunté por qué nunca pasaban a ser más que amigos, era evidente que se correspondían. Los dos eran felices juntos, excepto en "esas" ocasiones.― hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar, para llamar la atención de su hija.― Recuerdo que en una fiesta de Souta, la hermanita de uno de sus amigos lloraba porque no le alcanzó gelatina morada y tu le diste la tuya, fue la primera vez que vi la mirada de Inuyasha triste, el siempre estaba feliz cuando estabas con él.

― ¿Hubo más veces?― su madre ya había captado su total atención.

― Siempre que estabas rodeada de niños.

― Perdió a sus padres, supongo que es normal.― dijo al suponer que se debía a eso.

― No lo sabrás si no le preguntas... Solo quiero que seas feliz y que hagas lo correcto.

* * *

Dos y medía semanas tenía Inuyasha en Corea y Miroku cuatro días. Miroku había decidió alcanzar a su amigo al percatarse que no planeaba volver a Japón sin Kagome. Pero el tiempo pasaba y ya no estaba seguro si las cosas se solucionarían. A Inuyasha ya se le iba a acabar el permiso que pidió en el trabajo y sí no volvía, lo despedirían.

― No puedes permanecer por siempre aquí, tienes trabajo y asuntos en Japón.― reprendía Miroku.

― No me importa, no voy a renunciar a ella.― dijo completamente convencido.

― Quieres que ella sea feliz ¿Verdad?― Inuyasha asintió.― Supongamos que ella quiere ser feliz sin ti, que ya está cansada de toda la tristeza que le causaste ¿La dejarías?― el ojidorado no contestó, solo veía un lugar perdido en el espacio.― Tal vez perdiste tu oportunidad, tal vez aquel día que pasaron juntos fue su última oportunidad de confesarse y ahora... Y ahora lo mejor es que cada quien tome un rumbo diferente.― eran palabras fuertes, pero debía hacerlo entender.

― Si en verdad ella quiere eso, quiero que me lo diga en la cara, si me lo dice la dejare libre para siempre.― dijo con pesar, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero probablemente Miroku tuviese razón.

― Voy a llamar a Sango, con suerte la convenció.

* * *

Haría un último intento, estaba vez sería más persistente. No iba a perderla, ya estuvo a punto de hacerlo para siempre y no volvería a cometer ese mismo error. Pero si Kagome en verdad lo quería fuera de su vida, se apartaría, no quería seguir causándole más dolor.

Toco a la puerta y espero, poco después atendieron y era Kagome, pero ella al verlo le iba a azotar la puerta en las narices, alcanzó a reaccionar rápidamente e impidió que ella le cerrara.

― Antes de que me cierres la puerta en la cara déjame hablar, por favor.― pidió al detener la puerta con un pie.― Y si después de lo que te tengo que decir quieres que me marche y no verme jamás de nuevo, me iré sin discutir.

― Solo un momento.― dijo resignada al apartarse de la puerta y dejarle entrar.

Fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá, cada uno a los extremos, habiendo un espacio de distancia entre ambos.

― ¿Quieres algo de tomar?― preguntó por cortesía.

― Perdóname por dejarte aquel día.― comenzó a hablar al ignorar la pregunta, tenía que acabar con esto lo antes posible.― No quería hacerlo pero Kikyou ya iba camino a tu apartamento e intuí que no la querías ver.

― No te equivocaste.― al menos en algo tenía razón.

― Recuerdo el día en que fuimos a un partido de los "Shikon No Tama", al estar por llegar a tu apartamento se soltó una fuerte lluvia, lo bueno es que nos atrapo afuera de una _fuente de sodas_, a dos cuadras de tu hogar... Te invite a comer y desde ese día pedíamos para llevar e íbamos a tu apartamento o al mío.

― Inu...― no podía creer que él recordara ese día en especial, ese día era uno de los que recordaba con mayor cariño.

― Desde el día que recuperaste mi tesis quede prendado de ti, no soportaba no saber de ti y me mude al conjunto de apartamentos más cerca del tuyo, no quería que hubiera pretextos para no comer juntos.

― No lo sabía.― ella siempre pensó que Inuyasha había vivido en aquel pequeño apartamento de apenas un baño, recamara y cocina-comedor; siempre le pareció muy pequeño para él.

― Te lo oculte para que no pensaras que era un pervertido o acosador. Pero hay algo que te oculte no porque no confiara en ti, fue porque...― tomó aire y prosiguió.― Tenía miedo, aún lo tengo, temo que cuando lo sepas comprendas que no soy el mejor partido para ti.― Kagome le observaba con total atención.― Sabes que mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche, que era muy pequeño y por suerte me salve.― la chica asintió, por supuesto que conocía la historia.― Pero lo que no sabes es que... A causa de ese accidente... Se cuanto quieres una familia y...

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó y sin pensárselo, se sentó lo más junto a él y lo tomó de la mano, lo que le estuviera tratando de decir debía ser muy duro.

― Yo no puedo dártela.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― A consecuencia del accidente los médicos dijeron que quede infértil.― abrió grandemente sus ojos chocolate, no sabía qué decirle.― Por eso me negaba a admitir mis sentimientos por ti, tú te mereces alguien que te pueda dar esos hijos que anhelas o anhelaras.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella no le dejaría solo porque no pudieran tener hijos. Ella lo amaba y le dolía que Inuyasha se hubiera atrevido a pesar así de ella.

― ¡Serás idiota! Eso no impide que te ame.

― ¿Qué pasará cuando quieras ser madre?

― Adoptaremos uno.

― Kagome...― ¿Ella le estaba perdonando? No quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero ella ya había admitido que lo amaba y acepto de posibilidad de adoptar.

― Ya deja de preocuparte por tonterías.

― ¿Me estas perdonando?― todo su ser rogaba porque ella contestara que "si".

― Con una condición.

― Las que quieras y lo que quieras.― aceptaría lo que fuera, incluso si ella le decía que se quedara toda la noche en un frío lago y sin ropa.

― No hagas que me arrepienta.

― No todo será perfecto, vamos a discutir y a enojarnos, pero te juro que no voy a dejar de amarte.― dijo con sinceridad.

― Ni yo a ti.

Inuyasha ya no pudo con tanta dicha y prácticamente se lanzó sobre Kagome. Ambos cayeron acostados sobre el sofá y la beso, la beso como siempre quiso hacerlo. El tiempo se hizo infinito, en ese momento solo importaban ellos dos, sus caricias se fueron intensificando poco a poco, Inuyasha le separo las piernas y se acomodo entre ellas, se inmediato Kagome sintió la excitación del chico, pero lo ignoró, llevaban ropa no creía que Inuyasha se propusiera llegar más lejos, ya que en cualquier momento su familia podría llegar y los pillaría. Pero cuando él le bajo su pequeño short lo aparto.

― ¿Qué haces?― preguntó sorprendida.

― Tu familia tardará en regresar y voy a aprovechar el tiempo.― contestó de lo más normal al intentar volver a besarla.

― ¿Cómo sabes que tardarán en volver?― preguntó al entender sus palabras.― ¿Cómo lo sabes?― le aparto un poco más, quería respuestas.

― Es una historia larga, primero a lo primero y luego...― intentó seguir seduciéndola pero ella no se dejo.

― Dímelo.― exigió.

― Cuando me di cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, tome el primer vuelo para acá, al llegar y no encontrarte... Bueno, digamos que hable con tu madre y le explique las cosas, le dije que no me case porque te amo, se compadeció de mi y ayudo a que vinieras, pero tuve que esperar más de una semana para verte finalmente.― la azabache no podía creerlo, su madre había conspirado en su contra desde el inicio.― No me mires así, Sango también lo sabía, al inició no quería ayudar pero luego Miroku habló con ella, le explicó las cosas y te trajo.

_¿Qué tenía Inuyasha que lograba que todos le ayudaran?_

― Hoy tu madre me llamó y dijo que se llevaría a todos a dar la vuelta, que no desaprovechara la oportunidad.

― No lo puedo creer.― se levanto del sofá y camino por toda la sala.― Se supone que es mi madre, debía estar de mi lado, no del tuyo, se supone que las suegras no quieren a su yerno...

Inuyasha la veía feliz, Kagome sin proponérselo ya había aceptado que había una relación entre ellos dos, había dicho que era el yerno.

― Creo que le caigo bien y no te preocupes, solo ella sabe que estoy aquí.

― ¿Solo ella?

― Solo ella.― confirmó, se levanto y fue hasta donde la azabache estaba de pie.― Ahora, tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.― dijo al alzarla y hacer que ella rodeara con sus piernas su cintura.― Dime a qué habitación podemos ir o si lo prefieres, podemos quedarnos aquí...― hablaba al besar el cuello de la chica.

― La habitación al final del pasillo.― de ninguna manera se quedarían en la sala, en cualquier momento podía entrar alguien.

* * *

Primer día de su vuelta de Corea, la familia de Kagome y Sango al enterarse de su reconciliación y nueva relación los felicitaron. Aún recordaba las graciosas palabras de Souta "¡Finalmente! Creí que llegaría a viejo y ustedes no darían el siguiente paso". Terminó de guardar la poca que llevaba del viaje y fue a la cocina a ver que se le ofrecía a su novia, "su novia", jamás imaginó que algún día la llamaría por ese nombre.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda?― preguntó al verla cortar algunas verduras.

― Ya casi terminó, pero ¿Puedes sacar la basura?― pidió al percatarse que era día de recolección.

― ¿Solo es esto?― preguntó al solo ver tres bolsas.

― Solo eso.

― ¿Qué es esta bolsa?― le extraño que no pesara y estuviera blandita.

― ¡No la abras!― quiso detenerle al ver sus intenciones de abrirla, pero reacciono muy lento.

― ¿Sábanas?― preguntó extraño al ver la tela lila.― Son las que... ¿Por qué las ibas a tirar?― no tardo mucho en reconocerlas.

― No quería tenerlas, fue antes... Bueno, antes de que fueras por mí.― explicaba completamente avergonzada y se giró a seguir cocinando.

― En ese caso se quedan ¿Verdad?― preguntó con una media sonrisa de lado y eso solo provoco que a Kagome se le subiera aún más la sangre a la cabeza.

― Como quieras pero ve a tirar las otras bolsas.― se sentía tan avergonzada.

Ese estaba siendo el mejor fin de semana. Inuyasha y ella en su apartamento, comiendo, viendo películas, bañándose y durmiendo juntos. No cambiaría nada de aquello por nada del mundo.

Domingo por la tarde, Inuyasha estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala y tenía a Kagome acostada en sus piernas, mientras veían una película de terror. Él deseaba que su novia se asustara y poder abrazarla, pero no, solo en ocasiones de sorprendía y saltaba, pero no iba a mayores.

― No me has dicho cómo se lo tomó Kikyou.― preguntó en una pausa comercial Kagome.

― Supongo que nada bien.

― ¿No has hablado con ella?

― ¿No me pusiste atención cuando te dije que huí?― preguntó un poco indignado, la primera vez que se vieron y se intentó explicar, ella no le puso nada de atención.

― Perdón, estaba muy enojada.― se disculpo apenada.

― Kouga y Miroku se encargaron del asunto, dicen que les lanzó un florero.

― Extraño, siempre procura mantener la compostura... ¿Tienes pensado ir a verla?.

― No por ahora.

― No me voy a enojar.― le aseguró, era consciente que en algún momento debían enfrentarla.

― No quiero verla, quiero que recuperemos el tiempo que perdimos. Pero dime ¿Por qué se hicieron amigas?.

― Ya te dije que nos conocimos en preparatoria y ella me ayudo cuando entre al equipo de Kyudo.

― ¿Sabes qué pienso? Que ella solo quería tener a alguien que le siguiera a todos lados.

― No lo creo, fue una gran mentora.

― Hay algo más y lo averiguare.

― ¡Kagome! ¡Ábreme!― ambos escucharon los gritos en la puerta y se levantaron al reconocer la voz.

― ¿Tenías que invocarla?― se quejó Inuyasha al escuchar a Kikyou.

― ¿Qué hacemos?― preguntó con miedo la azabache.

― ¡Se que estás allí! ¡Ábreme! ¡Tenemos que hablar!― grita y golpeaba la puerta.

― Ya lo sabe.― estaba aterrada, no estaba preparada para enfrentarla, no todavía.

― No lo creo, me voy a esconder y trata de actuar normal, si ya lo sabe regreso ¿Está bien?― la chica asintió y él le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse a la salida de incendios.

Kagome suspiró y caminó a la puerta, era hora de enfrentar a Kikyou.

* * *

**Ok, tarde demasiado tiempo pero ¡Finalmente quedo! Espero fuese de su agrado y queda una última parte.**

**13/06/2015**

_**Fuente de sodas**_**: cafeterías pero venden hamburguesas, hot dogs, crepas, pasteles, tipo de los 50s/60s .**


	4. Untitled Pt4

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

**Untitled.**

**Parte 4.**

Su paciencia ya se le estaba acabando, no entendía por qué Kagome no le abría y no podía fingir que no estaba en casa ¡Podía escuchar claramente la televisión!. Iba a insistir hasta que le abriera ¡De ser necesario derribaría la puerta!.

Estaba por tocar de nuevo cuando escuchó que el seguro era quitado. No esperó que la puerta estuviera completamente abierta y entró a toda prisa.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?― preguntó Kagome para sonar normal.

― Me dejó plantada en el altar.― dijo con sufrimiento al sentarse en el sillón.

― ¡¿Qué?!― preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

― Inuyasha no llegó a la iglesia.

― Nunca lo creí capaz de hacer una cosa como esa.

― ¡Lo sé! Yo tampoco, no me responde, no está en su casa, en su trabajo no me dan información de él y su abuelo no sabe nada.

― No sé qué decir.

― Kaede está destrozada, ya se había hecho ilusiones de tener una familia.

― Kikyou...― habló ahora con verdadero pesar, la pequeña Kaede era un punto débil en ella.

― ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?― se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo y miró a su amiga que no decía nada.― ¿Qué pasa? Tú has hablado con él ¿Verdad?― ¡Eso era! Kagome sabía de su paradero.

― Pues...

― ¡Dímelo! ¿Dónde está?― suplicó al tomarla de las manos.

― Cálmate, no te alteres... Yo no...

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo?― finalmente le prestaba atención al pequeño desorden que había en la sala.

― Estaba viendo películas.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías regresado?― le miró de manera acusadora.

― Pensé estarías fuera, en el Caribe.― volvió a mentir.

― Lo único bueno es que no te perdiste de mi boda y ahora que estás de regreso, me vas a ayudar a recuperar a mi prometido.― decía de manera esperanzadora.

― No puedo, es algo entre ustedes y...

― Cuando hables con él dile que deshonró a su abuelo y a su apellido, además le destrozó el corazón a mi niña.― habló sin darle importancia a las palabras de Kagome.

― Kikyou...

― Me tengo que ir, debo ir por Kaede que está con una amiga, confió en ti.― dijo antes de salir.

Kagome fue hasta la puerta y volvió a cerrarla, se quedo con la frente pegada a ella y sosteniendo la perilla hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla.

― No te dejes manipular por ella.― dijo Inuyasha al haber escuchado todo.

― Tiene razón, Kaede...

― Mírame.― la volteó y le alzó la barbilla.― Ella estará bien, te puedo asegurar que Kikyou está exagerando las cosas.

― ¿Qué fue todo aquello sobre tu abuelo?― preguntó la azabache al sentir curiosidad por las palabras de Kikyou.

― Es otra larga historia, regresemos a la sala y te la cuento.

* * *

Dos semanas desde que Kikyou había ido a su apartamento, no la había vuelto a ver pero le llamaba o le enviaba mensajes para ver si había progresado en su encargo, aquello ya la tenía cansada, no sabía por cuanto más podría mantener aquella falsa.

Sacudió su cabeza y se propuso ya no pensar en Kikyou, Inuyasha le prometió que ya iba a arreglar su asunto con ella. Cruzó la calle hasta una plaza y fue a una pastelería. Ese día se cumplía un mes desde que Inuyasha y ella se volvieron pareja, por lo que aprovecho su hora de descanso para apartar un pastel. Pasó frente a una cafetería y se sobresaltó al sentir que la tomaban del brazo.

― ¡Kagome! ¿Pudiste hablar con Inuyasha?

― Algo así...

No supo que más decir, se sorprendió encontrarse a Kikyou.

― ¿Y bien?― preguntó al ver que no proseguía.

― Dice que por ahora debe arreglar unos asuntos en su vida y luego te llama.

― ¿Solo eso?.

― Si le insisto más ya no me responderá.

― Por ahora me conformo con saber que esta bien... ¿Qué haces por acá?

― Es mi hora de descanso y vine a dar una vuelta.

― En ese caso, ¿Podrías cuidarla un rato?― preguntó al mirar a una mesa donde estaba Kaede dibujando.― Tengo que ir a comprar algo enfrente.― dijo al señalar una tienda de sales de baño.

― No tardes, debo regresar al trabajo.

― No tardo.

Kagome suspiró y fue hasta donde estaba Kaede.

― Hola Kaede ¿Qué haces?.

― ¡Kagome-onesan! Un dibujo para mamá... Esta triste porque Inuyasha-sama no llegó a la boda.― explicaba sin dejar de colorear.

― Lo sé... ¿Y tú cómo estás?― preguntó preocupada por la pequeña.

― Triste por ella, pero... Inuyasha-sama no era feliz-feliz con mamá, siempre quise que cuando estuviera con nosotras sonriera como cuando tú nos acompañabas.― esas palabras dejaron sorprendida a Kagome.― Por eso me gustaba que te invitaran a pasear con nosotros.― dejó su primer dibujo de lado y tomó otra hoja.

― No digas eso.

― Los adultos piensan que por ser pequeña no me doy cuenta, pero no es verdad.

― Tú... Tú lo querías de padre ¿No?― preguntó con temor a lo que ella pudiera decir.

― Siempre lo vi más como un hermano mayor... Kagome-onesan.― le llamó al mirarla fijamente.― Prométeme que buscaras a Inuyasha― sama y lo convertirás en mi onisan.

― ¡¿Cómo dices?!― por la impresión casi se levanta del asiento.

― Sí Inuyasha-sama y tú se hacen novios, le podré llamar Inuyasha-onisan ¿Cierto?.

Kagome no sabía qué contestar, en cierta forma Kaede tenía razón, lo que decía tenía mucho sentido y lógica, ¿Cómo era posible que una niña hablara de esa manera?.

― Ya regresé, ¿De qué hablaban?― interrumpió Kikyou y Kagome no te tuvo que contestarle a la pequeña.

― Le pedí a Kagome-onesan que busque a Inuyasha-sama y le dé esté dibujo.― explicó Kaede al pasarle la hoja a Kagome.

― Mi linda niña.― dijo enternecida Kikyou.

― Me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

― ¿Lo harás?― Kagome sonrió y asintió.― ¿Lo juras?

― ¿Eso te hará feliz?

― ¡Mucho!

― Entonces no te preocupes.― se despidió de ambas y caminó más tranquila, ya se había librado de un gran peso.

**...**

Llegó al departamento, se puso su pijama y fue a preparar la comida, Inuyasha no tardaba en llegar. Pero en el momento que sacaba las costillas del horno recordó la razón por la que había ido a la plaza. ¡El pastel para Inuyasha!

Miró el reloj y ya era tarde, a las nueve de la noche no encontraría una pastelería abierta, por lo menos no en las más cercanas a su casa. Solo esperaba que Inuyasha no recordará la fecha, no tenía nada para darle.

― ¡Kagome, estoy en casa!― se escuchó que Inuyasha gritaba desde la entrada.

― ¡Estoy en la cocina!

― ¿Qué tal tu día?― preguntó el chico al entrar a la cocina y besar a su novia.

― Tranquilo.

― ¿Ya no te sentiste mal? ¿Comiste bien?

Ese día, cuando iban de salida al trabajo, Kagome se tambaleó al estar en el elevador. Claro que él la regaño después de asegurarse que estaba bien, últimamente ella no había comido como de debe, por ejemplo esa mañana solo comió un jugo de naranja. Al principio él no la iba a dejar ir a trabajar, pero después de que ella le prometiera comer la dejo ir.

― Ya estuve mejor, me comi todo mi almuerzo... La cena esta lista, ve a cambiarte y regresas.― agregó para quitárselo de encima, se sentía como niña cuando Inuyasha le regañaba.

― Te llamó la atención porque me preocupas, me preocupas porque te amo.― dijo Inuyasha al darse cuenta de la verdadera razón por la cual Kagome lo mando a cambiarse.

La azabache se sonrojó e Inuyasha salió de la cocina, cuando volvió, la comida ya estaba servida y Kagome le esperaba. Durante la cena, el ojidorado observaba felizmente como Kagome terminaba toda su comida, algo la había puesto de mejor ánimo y él iba a averiguar de qué se trataba.

― Estoy lleno, ya moría de hambre hoy no me dio tiempo de comer y por lo que veo ya te regreso el apetito.

― ¿Cómo dices?

― Desde que "ella" vino no comías correctamente, solo te terminabas la mitad ¿Qué paso hoy?.

De inmediato Kagome le observó sorprendida, últimamente ella era como un libro abierto para Inuyasha, cuando antes no lo era.

― Sabes perfectamente que desde que fui honesto con lo que siento por ti, puedo ver con mayor claridad todo lo que te preocupa.

― No es justo.― dijo al hacer un puchero.― Jamás voy a poder ocultarte algo, nunca voy a poder sorprenderte.

― Yo no tengo la culpa, soy bueno en mi trabajo.

― Sigue sin ser justo, ojala fuera como antes.― dijo enfadada mientras llevaba los platos al lavavajillas.

― ¡Eso no! Sí fuera como antes no estaríamos juntos.― le fue reclamado Inuyasha al seguirla.― No vuelvas a decir eso.― le ordenó con voz severa y Kagome se sintió culpable, solo dijo aquello porque estaba molesta.

― No lo dije con esa intención, pero es frustrante no poder sorprenderte. Vamos a dormir, hoy a sido un largo día.― dijo al ir hasta su novio y colgársele del cuello.

― Se te olvida que no me has dicho que te paso hoy.

Kagome suspiró, ella creyó que Inuyasha ya no insistiría más.

― Volví a encontrármela ¡Nada malo paso!― se apresuró a decir.

― ¿Entonces?

― Vamos a la cama y te lo cuento.

Kagome estaba acostada sobre el torso de Inuyasha relatando lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Una vez terminó de contar todo, Inuyasha estaba estupefacto.

― ¿Eso te dijo Kaede?― preguntó escéptico y Kagome asintió.― Y pensar que te preocupabas por ella.

― Yo no sabía lo que ella pensaba.― se defendió.

― Ahora que lo sabes espero estés más tranquila, por todo ese estrés ya estabas enfermando.

― Perdón, prometo ya comer mejor.

― Si vuelves a casi desmayarte te llevare al médico a rastras.― le advirtió.

― Trató hecho, ¿Dónde vas?.― preguntó al ver levantarse de pronto al chico.

― Voy a la cocina, olvide algo.

Kagome no le dio importancia, tomó el despertador y puso la alarma. Y justo cuando se disponía a acobijarse de nuevo, Inuyasha regreso, al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron grandes por lo que él traía en sus manos.

― Espero dejaras un espacio en tu estómago... Feliz primer mes.― dijo al ofrecerle una de las dos rebanadas de pastel que llevaba.

― Inu...― quería llorar, Inuyasha no lo había olvidado.

― Perdón por no dártelo cuando llegue pero, quería sorprenderte, que cuando me felicitaras te haría creer que lo había olvidado y luego te lo daría, pero no me has dicho nada.― se le quedo viendo a la chica quien no decía nada.― ¿Lo olvidaste?.

― Nada de eso, bueno, no del todo. La razón por la que fui a la plaza fue para comprar un pastel, luego paso lo de Kikyou y lo olvide. No dije nada por si lo habías olvidado y...

― Idiota.― interrumpió al besarla.― Ve el lado bueno, los dos pensamos lo mismo.

― Tienes razón.

* * *

**¡Mil perdones por la tardanza! Se suponía que lo había subir hace un par de semanas, pero no logró recordar algo que iba a poner y no me termina de gustar el final. Y como sabrán quienes leyeron mi nota en "Musas Nocturnas", perdí mi celular y eso desencadeno muchas cosas.**

**Prometo que trabaje duro para darles el capítulo final lo más pronto posible, por lo pronto les dejo este pequeño capitulo.**

**19/09/2015**


	5. Untitled Final

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

**Untitled.**

**Final.**

Movía los dedos y piernas nerviosa mientras aguardaba en la sala de espera. Podía sentir claramente la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella, y es que, al medio día al salir de bañarse casi resbala porque en un segundo sintió que el piso se le movía, se hubiera dado un gran golpe de no ser porque Inuyasha se estaba lavando los dientes y la sostuvo a tiempo.

― Ya te dije que si he comido, seguramente se me bajo la presión.― durante el resto de la semana ya se había alimentado bien, pero debía tener un novio paranoico que exageraba las cosas.

― Eso ya lo dirá el médico después de ver tus análisis.

― Takahashi Kagome.― llamó una enfermera.

― ¿Takahashi?

― Solo estoy adelantando un hecho.― dijo sonrojado.― Y si no decía aquello no me dejarían pasar contigo.

― No importa, vamos señor "preocupancia".

Pasaron nuevamente al consultorio donde el médico los esperaba, ya con las hojas de resultados.

― Adelante, tomen asiento, ya vi los resultados y la jovencita no tiene nada fuera de éste mundo, ni es de preocuparse.― ante esas palabras el alma de Kagome e Inuyasha descanso, pero nada los preparó para lo demás.― Felicidades, serán padres.

― ¿Padres?― preguntó escéptica Kagome, debía estar confundiéndolos con otra pareja.

― Así como lo escucha.

― No es posible...― comenzó a decir Inuyasha.

― Lo es, la prueba dio positiva.― dijo sin entender la actitud de ellos, lo más seguro era que no quisieran hijos.

― No entiende, soy estéril.― terminó de explicar el chico.

― Las pruebas no mienten, tienes siete semanas.― dijo al mirar a Kagome.

― Deben estar mal, hágalas de nuevo.― habló Kagome con seguridad.

Ella no podía estar embarazada, con la única persona con quien se había acostado era Inuyasha. ¡Kami! ¿Qué pasaba si Inuyasha creía que le engañaba? ¡No quería que la abandonara!.

― Lo haremos si quieren, pero no creó que estén mal.

El médico salió y les dio una mirada, tantas veces había visto casos de infidelidad que se descubrían en esos casos, pero ellos eran diferentes, por lo general la mujer se hubiera negado a más pruebas y en este caso, fue ella quien las pidió.

― Inu, yo jamás...― comenzó a decir muerta de miedo, quiso tomarle de la mano pero no se atrevió.

― Lo sé.― fue Inuyasha quien sujetó la mano de Kagome.― Debe ser un error.― dijo convencido, al escuchar el resultado, por su mente jamás se le ocurrió que Kagome le engañaba, lo único que pensó fue que no era justo que les dieran esas falsas esperanzas.

Esperaron unos minutos más en la sala de espera antes de ser llamados de nuevo.

― ¿Y bien?― preguntó Inuyasha.

― No hay error, ella está embarazada.

― ¿Cómo es posible?― preguntó muerta de miedo Kagome, Inuyasha la iba a dejar.

― ¿Está seguro que no le dijeron infértil?― preguntó el médico al seguir una corazonada.

― Desde que recuerdo mi abuelo siempre uso la palabra estéril, dijo que eso dijeron los médicos cuando sufrí un accidente.

― Será mejor que se haga unas pruebas, en ocasiones y en ciertas circunstancias se dan diagnósticos erróneos.

― ¿Pueden hacerla ahora?

― Claro.

Las seis de la tarde y seguían en la clínica, solo fueron por algo de comer y regresaron. Ahora esperaban en el consultorio a que el médico regresara con los resultados.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome al notar que ella estaba nerviosa.

― Te juro que solo he estado contigo.― dijo al casi llorar, ya no podía con todo lo que sentía.

― Tranquila.― dijo al tomarla de las manos y besárselas.― Sí mis resultados son como deben ser, iremos a otro lugar para que confirmen que tienes otra cosa.― la beso en un intento de transmitirle seguridad.

Escucharon la puerta del consultorio abrirse y entró el médico con un folder en mano.

― No sé en qué se basaron para su diagnostico, pero no es estéril, es infértil.

― ¿Qué dice?― no terminaba de asimilar aquellas palabras.

― Las probabilidades de tener hijos son del 30%, pero en definitiva puede tenerlos.

― Está bromeando.

― No lo hago, cada que quieran hijos y no lo logren de la manera convencional, hay otros métodos que les puede ayudar, pero en definitiva pueden tenerlos.

Al escuchar aquello una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Inuyasha y Kagome.

**...**

¡Finalmente en su casa! Y no podía estar más que feliz, iba a tener un bebé con su Kagome, se dejo caer de espaldas en el colchón y observando el techo pensó que aquello era un sueño, todavía no podía creerlo.

― Me alegró siempre haber usado protección.― dijo aliviado y en seguida sintió que era golpeado por un cojín.― ¿Por qué fue eso?― preguntó extrañado por el repentino ataque de su novia.

― Idiota.― fue lo único que ella dijo al fulminarlo con la mirada y buscar su pijama para cambiarse.

Inuyasha no comprendía el motivo de su enfado, no había dicho nada malo ¿o sí? Y cuando finalmente se le prendió el foco ¡Mierda, Soy un idiota!, pensó. Se levanto justo a tiempo para detenerla antes de salir de la recamara.

― Ven acá, no seas celosa.― la tomó del brazo y la condujo a la cama, él se sentó en el colchón con ella en sus piernas.― Tampoco es como si lo hubiera hecho con cientos de...

― ¡No quiero saber nada más!

― Solo me involucraba con ellas por cobarde, intentaba olvidarte, pero no pude.

Kagome suspiró, aún sentía celos pero no era para actuar de esa manera, ya no importaban las demás, mucho menos importaba Kikyou, ahora Inuyasha era de ella.

― Solo a ti quería sentirte directamente, sin una barrera de látex y para que lo sepas, solo a ti te he besado y acariciado: antes, durante y después de hacer el amor.― confesaba mientras pasaba sus manos por las piernas desnudas de la chica.

― Solo por eso estás perdonado.― dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

― ¿Quién diría que a la primera mi 30% positivo estaría de mi lado y te dejaría embarazada?― comentó al ahora acariciar el vientre de su azabache.― Es una prueba más de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, solo tú vientre puede transformar ese 30% en un bebé, no solo eso, encajamos tan bien que no quiero salir de ti y no veo la hora de tenerte sobre mí, gritando mí...

― ¡Idiota!― gritó por la vergüenza e intentó zafarse del agarre, pero Inuyasha tenía más fuerza y ahora la dejó a horcajadas sobre él.

― No te enojes, es la verdad... Y gracias a eso, vamos hacer padres.

― Tal vez, con esté bebé tu abuelo comprenda que...

― No.― le interrumpió mientras la besaba en el cuello y le subía la falda hasta la cintura.― Le agradezco lo que hizo por mi pero no se meterá más en mi vida.― dijo seguro.

― Pero...

― Kagome, quiero hacerte el amor y si hablas más del vejete no podré.― dijo fastidiado.

― Lo hubieras dicho antes.― alzó sus brazos e inmediatamente Inuyasha le sacó su playera.

El ojidorado no perdió oportunidad en lamer y besar aquellos pechos que le gustaban tanto y pronto estarían más grandes para alimentar a su hijo.

Mientras tanto Kagome se frotaba contra la dura entrepierna de Inuyasha, logrando con ese simple rose enloquecerlo.

Y cuando sintió ser penetrada por dos dedos chico, decidió que ella no se quedaría atrás, le abrió su pantalón y le libero el pene, ya estaba grande pero podía excitarle más. Lo envolvió con una mano y con su pulgar acariciaba la suave cabeza, arrancando un gruñido de Inuyasha, llenándola de orgullo.

Le volvía loco que Kagome le tocara si pudor alguno, pero ya no podía esperar más, necesitaba estar con urgencia dentro de ella. Que le perdonara pero iba romper esas pantis de encaje, no tenía la paciencia en ese momento para levantarla y quitárselas como se debe.

Al escuchar el sonido de tela romperse Kagome se enfado, estaba por levantarse y sermonearlo, no podía estar rompiendo su ropa solo porque sí, pero aquel reclamo ya no salió a la luz, en un segundo ya estaba siendo empalada por Inuyasha.

Que sus pantis se jodieran, de todas maneras pronto tendría que comprar más grandes.

― ¡Yasha! Más rápido...― pidió al solo ser embestida con suaves movimientos.

― ¿Así está mejor?― preguntó el chico al cogerla de las caderas, aumentando considerablemente el ritmo y besarla en la clavícula.― ¿O prefieres, así?― preguntó mientras una de sus manos frotaba entre los pliegues ella.

Kagome solo soltó un grito de placer, con aquella caricia llegó al clímax e Inuyasha no dejaba de moverse.

― ¿Ya te dije que me encanta cuando me aprietas?― preguntó con voz ronca, él estuvo por correrse, pero logró aguantar, quería disfrutar un poco más el ser succionado por Kagome.

― Inu... Ya no... ¡Kami!― de nuevo otro orgasmo.

Inuyasha se recostó y dejó que ella le cabalgara. Tenía una hermosa vista de su mujer, sus pechos subían y bajaban solo para él.

Kagome sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, abrió sus ojos para ver a Inuyasha y lo sorprendió viendo sin pudor alguno la unión de los dos.

― Deja de... Ver allí...― pidió al sentirse nerviosa.

― Es hora de terminar.― dijo mientras le ayudaba a moverse y le torturaba su pequeño botón.

No paso mucho para que Kagome tuviese su tercer orgasmo e Inuyasha eyaculaba dentro de ella. Cansada, Kagome se dejó caer sobre el pecho del chico y él la abrazó.

― ¿Tan ansioso estabas?― preguntó en burla Kagome al notar que Inuyasha aún llevaba su pantalón y ella su falda.

― No te escuché quejarte, al menos no por esa razón.― dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

― ¿Qué te parece si vamos a darnos un baño?

― Me parece una excelente idea.

* * *

Mientras Kagome secaba los platos e Inuyasha los guardaba en las gavetas, la chica decidió hablarle sobre una inquietud que tenía desde hace días.

― Deberías hablar más directo con Kikyou.― Inuyasha dejo los platos.

No comprendía a qué se refería ella, él ya había hablado con Kikyou, no personalmente, no porque fuera cobarde, más bien, no podía verla llorar, él le había roto el corazón, sin olvidar que la dejo plantada el día de la boda sin darle alguna explicación, ella tuvo que enfrentar a los invitados y pasar una gran vergüenza, por todo eso, en el fondo él también se sentía culpable.

Pero al menos, ya le había dejado en claro que lo de ellos ya había terminado para siempre o eso creyó él.

― Ya te dije que le llamé, le explique qué me di cuenta que lo de ella y yo no era posible, y no quería que me buscará más.

― Lo sé, pero... Ella no deja de llamarme, dice que no le has llamado y quiere venir a verme... Yasha, ya no puedo ocultarlo más.― dijo al llevar las manos a su vientre, aún no se le notaba demasiado, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tendría una barriguita que ni el suéter más holgado y grande, podría ocultar.

Inuyasha masajeo el puente de su nariz, esa situación le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Pero Kagome tenía razón, algún día los descubriría.

― Le llamaré de nuevo y quedaré con ella, esperó te deje de molestar.

― Deberíamos ya decirle de nosotros, yo también debería ir.

― Se lo diré yo cuando la vea y tú no vas.

― ¡Pero...!

― Si le va a lanzar cosas a alguien que sea a mí. No quiero más discusión.― sentenció al tomar su celular y marcarle a Kikyou, no espero mucho, al primer timbrazo ella contestó.

+¡Inuyasha! Me alegra que me llamaras, estaba pensando en ti.― dijo emocionada.

― Tenemos que hablar en persona ¿Cuando te puedo ver?― fue directo al punto, no quería alargar más esa llamada.

+El sábado cuando Kaede este en su clase de danza.― sentía su corazón acelerar, esa era su oportunidad para recuperarlo.

― ¿A qué hora es eso?

+Al medio día.

― Entonces el sábado en tu casa, al medio día.― confirmó Inuyasha.

+Sí, pero dime ¿Cómo has estado?― pregunto en un intento por alargar la llamada.

― Tengo que colgar, estoy ocupado, hasta el sábado.― se despidió y colgó la llamada.

Al otro lado de la línea Kikyou estaba un poco decepcionada, pero el sábado le vería y confiaba en que todo se iba a solucionar.

― Mamá ¿Por qué sonríes?― preguntó Kaede al ver sonreír a su madre.

― Inuyasha vendrá el sábado.

― ¿Con Kagome-onesan?― preguntó ilusionada.

― No, él solo. No te veo feliz.― dijo al ver la cara seria de su hija.

― No es nada.

― Si todo sale bien, las cosas se arreglaran y volveremos a estar juntos.― pero para que eso pasara, necesitaba un consejo, debía buscar a Kagome para que le ayudara.

Kaede le miró sin mucho ánimo, ella no quería eso, Kagome le había prometido convertirlo en su onisan. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si su madre conseguía que Inuyasha-sama volviera con ella.

* * *

Inuyasha sorprendió a Kagome después del trabajo al ir por ella, la llevó a comprar cosas para el bebé y para ella, su primera ropa de maternidad. Después de tres horas, ya estaban de regreso en su edificio y esperaban el ascensor.

― ¿No crees que compramos muchas cosas?― preguntó Kagome al ver las cinco bolsas.

― Para nada, incluso creo que nos faltaron.

― Kagome-chan ¿Me prestas un momento a tu atractivo novio?― les llamó una viejecita justo antes de subir al ascensor.

― ¿Qué necesita Shoga-baba?― preguntó Kagome.

― Cambiar un foco de mi apartamento.

― Subo a dejarla y regreso.― dijo Inuyasha, pero en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se volvió a cerrar.

― Aquí me espero, no creo te tardes tres horas.

― Dígame que foco es.― pidió Inuyasha al seguir a la viejecita del apartamento 101.

Kagome sonrió divertida, desde que las viejitas de los primeros dos pisos se enteraron que finalmente Inuyasha era su prometido y él vivía ahora en el edificio, no dudaban en pedírselo prestado para que les ayudara a cambiar focos, mover muebles, cargar la despensa o sacar la basura. Según ellas lo estaba probando para ver que tan buen esposo iba a ser. Quería suponer que hasta ahora había pasado las "pruebas".

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alguien iba caminado en su dirección, solo fue consciente de ello hasta que le gritaron.

― ¡Kagome!

¡Por Kami! Casi le da un infarto al ver a Kikyou a su espalda. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo explicar las bolsas? ¿Y si veía a Inuyasha?.

― Finalmente te encuentro, voy a ver a Inuyasha esté sábado y quiero que vengas, entre las dos podemos convencerlo de... ¿Pero qué...― ya no siguió hablando al darse cuenta de las bolsas junto a su amiga.― Espero no sean tuyas.

― Te lo puedo explicar.

― Estás embarazada.― dijo al verla mejor, podía reconocer aquel brillo en sus ojos.― ¿De quién es?.

― Es una larga historia, vamos a la cafetería de la esquina y me hablas de...

― ¡¿De quién es?!― le exigió saber, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, uno realmente malo.

― Ya te dije que es una...

― Inuyasha.― dijo sorprendida Kikyou al ver a su hombre salir de uno de los departamentos con una bolsa de galletas en mano.

― Te lo puedo explicar.― dijo Kagome en un vano intento por evitar un altercado.

― ¡¿Explicar Qué?! ¿Qué mientras yo preocupada por él, estaba en tu casa y no dijiste nada?― le gritó llena de furia a la que se decía ser su amiga.

Inuyasha salió del apartamento de Shoga sin notar que Kikyou estaba con Kagome, solo fue consciente de ello hasta que escuchó su nombre, de inmediato apresuró el paso y fue a interponerse entre las dos.

― Kagome, sube a la casa, yo me encargo.― le pidió a la azabache al haberse abierto de nuevo las puertas del ascensor.

― ¡Ella se queda!― gritó con más enojo, Inuyasha había dicho "casa" de manera que se intuía era de los dos.

― Esto es conmigo Kikyou, no la metas... Kagome, sube.― volvió a pedir al detener la puerta que se cerraba de nuevo, pero Kagome no reaccionaba, su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad.

― Todo es con ella, ella te alejo de mi lado.― le acusó Kikyou apuntándola con un dedo.

― No es verdad...

― ¡Claro que es verdad!― interrumpió a Inuyasha llorando, esperaba con eso apelar al lado sensible del chico.

― Fue más bien lo contrarió.― prosiguió Inuyasha.― Tú me estabas alejando de la persona que realmente amo.

― ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? A ti no te gustaba, siempre quisiste ser como yo y me quitas a mi prometido.― decía al mirar fijamente a Kagome.

― ¡No es verdad! Inuyasha ya me gustaba cuando lo conociste.― habló finalmente Kagome, estaba ya harta de que Kikyou dijera eso.― Cuando lo viste por primera vez lo quisiste para ti, siempre creí que no te habías dado cuenta que él me gustaba, pero lo supiste desde el primer momento como todos, pero a ti no te importó y te le insinuaste.

― Esas son mentiras... Y ¿El hijo de quién le enjaretas?― era hora de atacar a mayor escala.

― Es mío.― dijo lleno de orgullo Inuyasha, sí Kikyou creía que con eso iba a meter veneno estaba equivocada.

― No seas estúpido, tú no puedes tener hijos, que no te engañe, es de los trucos más viejos.

― Claro que puedo, está más que confirmado, ¿Quieres ver los papeles?.

― Eres un gran imbécil, ese bastardo no es...

― ¡Cierra la boca! Insultas mi familia de nuevo y juró que te arrepentirás.― le amenazó, él intentó mantener la calma pero eso ya era mucho.

― Solo les digo una cosa, todo se regresa y se arrepentirán un día.― dijo al intentar salir de aquello con algo de dignidad.

― ¡Kagome!, respira, cálmate les puede hacer daño, ya te dije que no le hagas caso.― le hablaba a la chica quien estaba bastante agitada.

― Pero... Me siento culpable.

― No tienes porque, las cosas son como debieron ser desde hace mucho. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos las bolsas y vamos por algo de comer?― preguntó al besarla en la frente y la chica sonrió.

― Quiero un frappé de moka con...

― Eso no, nada de café ¿Recuerdas?.― interrumpió Inuyasha al recordar las indicaciones del médico.

― Tú te lo compras y me das una probadita.

― Vamos por pasta y lasaña.― sugirió el chico, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

― Está bien, pero recuerda que me debes un fráppe con crema batida...

― Chispas de colores, jarabe de moka y una galleta de tubo de chocolate.― terminó de decir él, recordaba perfectamente como le gusta aquella bebida a su futura esposa.

* * *

Cuando Kagome tenía cinco meses de embarazo se casaron por medio de una hermosa y pequeña ceremonia sintoísta, solo la familia y amigos estuvieron presentes. Y no faltó que Kouga y Miroku se burlaran de Inuyasha.

― De una vez te lo advierto perro, si planeas dejar plantada a Kagome no cuentes con nosotros.

― Porque si planeas hacerlo nosotros te aniquilamos.― terminó por decir Miroku.

― ¡¿Están tarados?! ¡No voy a dejar plantada a Kagome!

― Más te vale o de nosotros es de los últimos que te preocuparas, porque conozco una hermosa castaña que te tortura hasta que clames piedad.

― ¿En verdad no creerán que la dejaría?

― Tienes tus antecedentes.― dijo burlón Kouga.

― ¡Imbeciles! ¡Hice aquello por Kagome!

― Lo sabemos, calma pequeña bestia, solo jugamos.― pidió Miroku al temer por su vida.

Desde su último encuentro con Kikyou no la habían vuelto a verla y aquello le preocupaba a Kagome, le preocupaba Kaede, no le había visto y a pesar de ahora tener una pésima relación con Kikyou, la pequeña no tenía la culpa. Solo esperaba que estuviera con bien.

Los meses pasaron e Inuyasha se volvía más sobreprotector con Kagome. No la quería dejar sola, lo que provocaba algunas discusiones.

― Ya te dije que yo puedo.― dijo enfadada.

― Tú solo siéntate, yo lo hago.

― ¡Solo estoy acomodando la ropa del bebé!.

― Bien, lo hacemos los dos.― dijo resignado, no quería ver enojada a la azabache.

― Deja de ser tan paranoico, nada malo nos va a pasar, no es como si me fuera a hacer rapel o a aprender lucha.― dijo al intentar hacerlo entender, Inuyasha suspiro, ella tenía razón.

― Lo sé, es solo que... Esté bebé se dio a pesar de tener todo en contra, se dio sin ayuda externa, es como si fuera una señal para que estuviéramos juntos y no quiero que nada malo le pase, quien sabe en cuanto más podremos tener otro.

Kagome le observó enternecida y le abrazó, ahora le comprendía mejor y trataría de no alterarlo más de lo necesario.

Finalmente en un día de tormenta, nació el nuevo bebé Takahashi, quien por ahora, tenía los dorados ojos de su padre, faltaba ver si su cabello sería como el de su mamá o como el su papá. Pero sin duda, ya era la alegría de sus padres. Y ahora una semana después, tenían la primer reunión con sus amigos para conocer al pequeño Tadashi.

Inuyasha escuchó el timbre y fue a atender la puerta, al abrirla vio a Sango, Miroku y Rin.

― Perdón por llegar tarde pero fuimos por el pastel.― se disculpó Rin al mostrar la caja.

― No hay problema, pasen.

― Pero dinos, ¿Cómo están los padres primerizos?― dijo Miroku a Inuyasha.

― Con sueño.

― Mi sobrino los ha mantenido despiertos ¿Verdad?― supuso Sango al ver la ojeras de su amigo.

― Como no tienes idea.

― Bienvenido a nuestro mundo.― dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa.― Se que es pesado, pero veras que el esfuerzo vale la pena.

― Gracias.― contestó Inuyasha a su cuñada, ella tenía razón, no importaba dormir solo un par de horas, el tener a su bebé era lo más importante.

― ¿Kagome dónde está?― preguntó Sango.

― Ella está en la sala, Kouga en la cocina y Sesshoumaru bañando a Sakura.

― ¿Bañándola?― preguntó confundida Rin, ella bañó a su hija temprano.

― Digamos que Sakura les lleno de helado.

― Voy a verlos, con permiso.

― Vamos con Kagome, le trajimos algo a ella y el bebé.― dijo Sango emocionada por ver de nuevo a su amiga y conocer a su sobrino.

― Tadashi.― habló de golpe Inuyasha.

― ¿Cómo dices?― preguntó Miroku sin entender.

― No es solo un bebé, es Tadashi.

Miroku y Sango le observaron sorprendidos, Inuyasha se había vuelto más orgulloso al nacer su primer hijo.

Más tarde cuando comían el pastel, Kouga recordó una noticia de la que hace poco supo.

― Hace unos días me enteré que el padre de Kaede regreso― dijo Kouga, sorprendiendo a todos.

― ¿Cómo dices?― se escuchó que apenas si preguntó Inuyasha.

― Lo supe hace poco, él está peleando por la custodia de su hija.

― Pero él las abandonó.― fue ahora Kagome la que habló.

― No lo hizo, o por lo menos esa es su versión, dice que debió irse por un tiempo a América y Kikyou lo sabía, él le llamaba cada semana y de un día para otro ya no le contesto. Kikyou tuvo oportunidad de decirle sobre la niña pero no lo hizo, se la ocultó.

― No puedo creerlo.― dijo Kagome, no podía ni quería creer que Kikyou le hubiese quitado la oportunidad a Kaede de tener a su padre y mucho menos después de vérselas negras al ser madre soltera.

― No sé porque no puedes, yo si la creo capaz.

Kagome estaba por reclamarle, a pesar de ya no ser cercanas, le tenía afecto por ser amigas durante muchos años, pero el teléfono sonó el instante. Se levanto a contestar, no quería pelear en ese momento con Inuyasha.

― No puedo creer que sea tu hijo.― dijo Miroku al cambiar de tema y mirar a Tadashi dormir en los brazos de Inuyasha.

― Pues créelo.― contestó golpeado.

― No lo dije por tu "problema".― dijo al señalar la entrepierna de su amigo y de inmediato Sango le golpeo e Inuyasha le agradeció con la mirada.― Lo dije porque es muy tranquilo, no sé por qué dices que no te deja dormir.

― Sí decido irme a dormir, se despertará cada dos horas y tardaré de media hora a una hora en volver a dormirlo.

― No sé mucho de bebés pero, ¿Es bueno que lo cargues un largo rato?― preguntó Kouga con curiosidad.

― No lo es, lo acostumbrará a estar en sus brazos y luego no le dejara.― dijo Sesshoumaru.

― ¿Crees que no lo sé? Desde que nació es lo que intento hacer, pero es tan... Es demasiado...

― ¿Terco? No sé de qué te quejas, eres igual y Kagome también, ve acostumbrándote.― dijo en burla a su hermanito.

― ¿Algún consejo del súper padre?

― Déjalo en su mecedora.

― Mira lo que pasa si lo hago.― Tadashi apenas dejo de sentir el calor de su padre e hizo pucheros.

― No llores.― pedía Inuyasha al mecerle, pero no servía, su bebé no tardaba en llorar.

― Intenta con esto.― sugirió Rin al arropar al pequeño con el suéter de Inuyasha, calmándolo casi mágicamente.

― Se calmó.― dijo sorprendido Kouga en nombre de todos.

― Cuando necesite consejo acudiré a ti Rin, tu esposo no es de mucha ayuda.

― No seas tan duro con él, apenas está aprendiendo.― dijo divertida Rin.― Por cierto, Sessho deberías ir a ver si Sakura sigue dormida.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y cuando iba de salida del comedor, se topó con Kagome, ella estaba afligida y eso le preocupó a todos.

― Inu...― le llamó Kagome claramente triste.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó alterado al verla en aquel estado.

― Era Totosai, dice que tu abuelo está muy grave, que probablemente no pase la noche y quiere verte.― Inuyasha se quedo congelado, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer.― Tienes que ir, tú eres una buena persona.― volvió a hablar Kagome, sabía que Inuyasha se debatía en qué debía hacer.

― Está bien, Sesshoumaru...

― Te espero en mi coche.― no le dejó pedirle que le acompañara, por la mirada de Rin, supo que le pediría lo mismo que Kagome a Inuyasha.

* * *

Acababa de dormir a Tadashi y ahora le tocaba esperar a que Inuyasha llegará del cementerio, ella había querido acompañarlo pero no la dejo. Sabía que Inuyasha estaba triste, después de todo, el abuelo Takahashi le había criado desde el accidente. Ella quería apoyarlo, pero si él no le dejaba nada podía hacer, solo esperaba que pronto él le dejara compartir su dolor. Estaba por encender la televisión cuando la puerta se abrió.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó al verlo volver.

― Me dejó el dojo con la casa.― soltó sin más, jamás imaginó que el viejo se lo dejaría al final.

― ¿Lo abrirás de nuevo?

― Solo si me ayudas a llevarlo.

― Sabes que si y ya verás como vuelve a ser lo que era.

― En ese caso, tengo que hacer una llamada, también es responsabilidad del idiota de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Miró por la ventada de la cocina después de meter una tarta de manzana al horno, el día era soleado y tranquilo, un día perfecto para comer _mochis_ y té helado en el jardín. Pero algo muy en su interior le decía que aquella paz no duraría para siempre.

_¡Tadashi! ¡Kenta!_

Aquel grito le hizo saber que aquel día tranquilo había terminado, por instinto miró a la puerta que daba al patio y segundos después entraron corriendo dos niños, uno de cinco años y otro de tres, los dos eran muy similares, solo que uno tenía el cabello negro y el otro café, igual a su abuela materna.

― ¿Ahora que hicieron?― preguntó al verlos mojados de los pantalones.

― Nada mamá.― contestaron ambos niños con cara de fingida inocencia.

― ¡¿Cómo que nada?! Inundaron en dojo.― dijo un molesto padre desde la entrada por donde antes habían pasado sus hijos.

― Fue una accidente, no nos fijamos que dejamos abierto, Toshi entró y lo lleno de lodo, quisimos limpiarlo, fuimos por la manguera, la dejamos en el salón y al regresar de abrirle a la llave, el agua salía como loca.― explicaba el hermano mayor.― Olvide fijarme si estaba cerrada la boquilla, lo juro.― finalizo mirando a sus padres.

Inuyasha suspiro cansado, Tadashi no le estaba mintiendo, pero no entendía porque no le explicaron antes aquello en vez de salir corriendo.

― Ustedes bañen a su perro y yo seco el dojo.

― Ayuden a su papá a limpiar.― les dijo Kagome al darles un beso en la frente.

― ¡Si mamá!― contestaron ambos niños y luego salieron a buscar a Toshi.

― Son como pequeños demonios.― dijo Inuyasha al verlos correr al jardín.

― Son tus hijos.― contestó Kagome con una sonrisa.

― Takahashi-sensei.― interrumpió un niño de diez años y pelirrojo.

― ¿Qué pasa Shippou?

Aquel jovencito ayudaba en el dojo para pagar sus clases, era huérfano y no tenía el dinero para pagar, por lo que Inuyasha lo aceptó con aquella condición. De aquello había pasado un año y ahora Shippou ya parecía de la familia, se quedaba a comer con ellos y en ocasiones se quedaba a dormir.

― Vienen a pedir informes para kendo, están en la entrada.

― Ahora voy, y Shippou, ve a ver a mis hijos fueron a bañar al perro.

¿Qué fuera a ver a Tadashi y Kenta?, Kami no le quería, pensó Shippou asustado. Siempre que los tenía que cuidar terminaba en medio de sus travesuras.

― No les tengas miedo, voy contigo.― dijo amablemente Kagome.

― No es eso Kagome-sama...

― Kagome, solo Kagome.― interrumpió Kagome, ya le había dicho muchas veces que solo le dijera Kagome.

― Kagome...― dijo un poco avergonzado, muy en su interior veía a Kagome como su madre.― Esos niños son como ninjas, no se sabe de dónde salen.

― Aprenden muy bien de su padre.

― Pero él luego no los controla, parece otro niño.― Kagome rió, lo que él decía era verdad.

― Es porque siempre está jugando con ellos, pero cuando quiere los pone en su lugar.

― No están.― dijo Shippou al ver que no estaban en donde debían.

_¡No Toshi! ¡Regresa! ¡Deja de correr!_

Al escuchar aquellos gritos en el dojo, corrieron de inmediato en aquella dirección, al entrar y se quedaron pasmados al ver el lugar lleno de lodo y jabón. Tadashi, Kenta y Toshi estaban completamente mojados y sucios.

― ¡Mamá! No fue nuestra culpa, Toshi se nos escapo y no nos obedeció.― dijo con lagrimas Tadashi, ahora si su padre les lincharía.

― No quelíamos llenal de liodo.― Kenta ya lloraba y se aferraba a la playera de su hermano.

― No lloren.― pidió Kagome al hincarse y limpiarles un poco la cara.

― Papá nos va a pegar.― dijo al soltarse a llorar el mayor.

― ¿Cuando les he pegado?― preguntó Inuyasha que ya estaba parado a espaldas de sus hijos.

Los hermanos se voltearon y esperaron que les regañara, que les dijera su castigo, pero en lugar de eso sintieron una caricia en su cabeza. Alzaron la mirada y su padre les sonría.

― No lloren ¿Qué sería de mi vida si no fueran un terremoto y tsunami? Me la pasaría aburrido.― Tadashi y Kenta sonrieron.― Ahora... Shippou, por favor baña al perro, nosotros limpiamos aquí.

― No tarden, la comida esta casi lista.― les dijo Kagome a su esposo e hijos.― Tú también Shippou, te esperamos en el comedor.

― ¡Gracias Kagome!

**...**

Tadashi y Kenta ya dormían profundamente, después de todo tuvieron un largo y agotador día. Kagome apagó la luz del cuarto y les cerró la puerta, después fue a su recámara, donde encontró a Inuyasha sentado en la cama con la portátil, al parecer estaba trabajando.

― El próximo sábado es el cumpleaños de Kaede, su papá dice que podemos ir.― dijo al sentarse junto de él.― No va a estar Kikyou.

Desde que Suikotsu ganó compartir la custodia con Kikyou, les permitió que tuvieran contacto con su hija, después de todo, su niña estaba feliz de verlos de nuevo. Y de esa manera, se hicieron cercanos al padre de Kaede.

― Entonces debemos buscarle un regalo.

― ¿Ahora qué pasa?― preguntó al verle oprimir varias teclas.

― Se bloqueo.

― ¿Tenías algo importante?.

― Ya lo había salvado.

― Es una lástima, podría ayudarte a cambio de un pay y un frappe.― dijo divertida por el dejavu.

― Tengo una mejor idea, en lo que esperamos a ver si se desbloquea, podemos tentar a la suerte.― dijo con una amplia sonrisa y puso la laptop en el piso.

― ¿Tentar a la suerte?― no entendía a qué se refería su esposo.

― Tal vez esta vez se dé sin ayuda y sea una niña, al fin que ya tendría dos hermanos mayores que la cuidarían.― se explicó mientras dejaba a su esposa entre el colchón y él.

― ¿En verdad crees lograrlo sin ayuda?― preguntó al pasar sus manos por el pecho masculino.

― Ya paso una vez.

― ¿Y qué esperas?― dijo al jalarlo de la pijama y acomodarse mejor debajo de él.

Inuyasha de inmediato devoró los labios de su esposa, aquella iba a ser una muy movida noche.

* * *

**Finalmente lo termine, muchas gracias por la paciencia que me tuvieron para terminarlo. Deseo que les gustase.**

**Y, con respecto al caso de mi celular, ya estoy mejor, creo que la experiencia fue peor porque vivo sola y no tenía a nadie que viera por mí. **

**No he olvidado que tengo pendiente el final de "En el Bus", tranquis, trabajo en ello ;D.**

* * *

_**Extra.**_

Había llevado a sus hijos al parque de juegos, Inuyasha después del trabajo los iría a recoger y los llevaría a comer un pastel. Y mientras esperaba, se sentó en una banca a observar orgullosa a sus dos hijos, Tadashi estaba por terminar su primer año en la escuela primaria y Kenta por pasar a su último año de preescolar. Acarició su vientre de siete meses, otro bebé que se daba sin ayuda, no al primer intentó, pero finalmente se había concebido.

― Para alguien que no podía tener hijos me sorprende que vaya por el tercero.― dijo una voz conocida para Kagome.

― Kikyou.― fue lo único que pudo articular, estaba muy sorprendida, la vio tomar asiento junto a ella y esperó a que hablara.

― Son iguales a Inuyasha y el que viene seguro también lo será... Pudieron haber sido míos.― dijo al pensar en lo que pudo ser.

― Pero no lo son.― contestó cortante, no tenía idea de lo que tramaba.

― Yo si le quise, a Inuyasha en verdad que lo ame, también te aprecie, pero...― hizo una pausa para verla, hasta ahora su mirada estaba en los dos pequeños hermanos.― Pero cuando comenzabas a ser mejor que yo en la escuela, comencé a odiarte, pude haberme alejado de ti, pero no lo hice... No lo hice porque quería tener a alguien que hiciera todo lo que le pidiera y tal vez, un día poder vengarme, demostrarte que yo era la mejor y mi oportunidad llegó cuando me presentaste a Inuyasha.

― ¿Por qué me dices esto?― no la entendía ¿Solo la busco para herirla?.

― Conocí a alguien.

― Me alegró.― dijo sinceramente, aunque no entendía que tenía que ver el haber conocido a alguien y que le contará todo aquello.

― Otra cosa que jamás imaginé fue que Kaede te quisiera a ti y a Inuyasha juntos, esa pequeña traidora.― dijo con recelo al recordar el momento que llegó emocionada porque se enteró que Kagome e Inuyasha, habían tenido un bebé.

― ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Suikotsu sobre Kaede?― preguntó sin pensarlo muy bien, no tenía idea cómo podría reaccionar Kikyou.

― Tenía un mejor prospecto en ese entonces, pero no resultó, cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde.

― Deseo puedas ser feliz con esta persona.

― Nos iremos al Caribe unos meses, quien sabe, puede que nos guste y nos quedamos allá.

― ¿Y Kaede?― preguntó preocupada por la niña.

― Estará con su padre, yo no me preocuparía por ella.

― Mamá ¿Papá va a tardar en llegar?― llegó preguntado Tadashi, seguido por su hermano.

Tadashi había visto a su madre con esa mujer y no le agradó, no le gustó la forma en que miraba a su mamá. A falta de su papá, él debía cuidarla.

― No lo creo, sigan jugando y...

― Queremos un helado, papá tarda mucho.― interrumpió Kenta.

De pronto, Kagome vio que Kikyou se marchaba, se levantó y le habló antes de que se fuera más lejos.

― Kikyou, que tengas buen viaje y que él sea el indicado.

― Créelo, Naraku lo es.― contestó con una sonrisa. No tenía idea por qué se acercó a ella cuando la vio en aquel parque, tal vez sintió celos de verla feliz, con unos niños que pudieron ser de ella.

― Mamá, papá está por allá.― le jaló Tadashi de la mano, no le iba a dejar seguirla.

― ¡Vamos! Rápido.― dijo Kenta al correr al estacionamiento, su papá estaba junto al coche y los buscaba.

― No tan rápido Kenta, recuerda que debemos cuidar a Hikari y mamá.

― Perdón mami.― se disculpó Kenta al regresar junto a su mamá y tomarla de la otra mano.

― ¿Hikari?― preguntó extrañada Kagome.

― ¿Te gusta más Shiori?― quiso saber Tadashi.

― No es eso, es solo que ¿Desde cuándo le pusieron nombre de niña? Puede ser niño.

― No, será niña.― contestó con seguridad Kenta.

― ¿Se me estaban escondiendo?― preguntó Inuyasha al verlos finalmente.

― No papá.― dijeron ambos niños riendo.

― Si quieren su pastel debemos apurarnos, suban al coche.― indicó a sus hijos al abrirles la puerta trasera.― No olviden los cinturones... ¿Todo bien?― preguntó a su esposa al verla pensativa.

― En la noche te digo, por ahora, tu hija quiere una tarta de moras.

― ¿Hija?

¿Sería posible que Kagome ya supiera el sexo del bebé? ¿Finalmente tendría una hija?

― _Kendashi_ están seguros que lo será y se llamara Hikari o Shiori.

― Me gustan esos nombres.

― ¡Papá!― gritaron los hermanos desde adentro del coche.

― Ya vamos.

Inuyasha ayudó a su esposa a entrar al coche y luego se puso en marcha hacía la cafetería.

* * *

**Ahora sí, nos leemos en otra.**

**PD. **KLTAISHO, espero este final te agradece más :D.

**23/09/2015**

_**Kendashi, es la unión de Tadashi y Kenta, la manera de cariño por que les llama Kagome.**_


End file.
